


caffeine makes the world go round

by be_kind_rewind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_kind_rewind/pseuds/be_kind_rewind
Summary: Jessi didn't think she would throw hands this early in the morning - but this red head kid has got to go.





	caffeine makes the world go round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_the_Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Veil/gifts).

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing what goes on behind the scenes. If you know what I mean…” The redhead, who had been talking at a volume reserved for rock concerts belted out, clearly wishing the entire coffee shop to hear what he’s talking about, or more accurately  _ who  _ he’s talking about. 

“Well, I mean it wouldn’t be hard to get into her panties, or lack there of I mean.” The blonde ends the sentence with a laugh that seems to only be filled with sharp objects that would be kept out of reach of children. 

“She’s better off without them. Saves me from having to pull them off… with my teeth.” His friends responds. 

Jessi had just wanted to have a nice coffee while she waited for the dance studio to open. She had hoped that the caffeine might give her the energy to finally try out some new dance moves that she had been working all week on. However, her pregame period was sorely thrown off kilter when tall dark and asshole walked in with his two friends. The small blonde one seemed to be cut from the same cloth of loud and obnoxious. 

However Roxas, as she believed his name was although who would name their child such a thing was beyond her guess, was nowhere near the caliber of man that the supposed leader of the group was, or at least that’s what Jessi saw him as. She means, just looking at him give her the sensation to tilt her head up and expose her neck in submission. The dark and rugged clothes he’s wearing hug his body in all of the right place.

Places such as his biceps. Which are put on perfect display as he stretches his arms above his head. He places his fingers in the tangle of red hair that jets out; falling down to his shoulders in a similar roughness that Jessi can only imagine matches that bit of stubble growing out of his neck. 

And of course, who could forget that this same action exposes a critical piece of his abdomen, which also seems to be, solid muscle. 

She’s not proud of her thirst, given that Mr. Abs and Darkness seems to be going on about some other girl he so desperately wants to take to the bone zone, but she can honor that it’s there. 

Especially when Mr. All Jawline let out what must be the laugh that the capital S Something of this world gave the angels. Jessi wasn’t a church goer, but she could believe that laugh was a holy sound. 

“Axel, give it a rest.” The smallest one said, in a voice higher than Jessi expected. Anyway, the more important thing was Jessi finally had a name for her mystery man. Axel. “Kairi deserves better than this.” 

Kairi? He was talking about Kairi? As in, Jessi’s roommate Kairi? As in the Kairi who had been coming back from class complaining about the same jerkface who couldn’t take a hint and leave her alone?

Oh. This asshole shouted in the wrong cafe. The next thing Jessi knows her off brand converse are picking her body up out of the comfortable lounge chair and walking her across the cafe to the groups table. Then her mouth is opening and asking to the red headed dipshit,

“Couldn't help but overhear, but are you in Professor’s Tannen’s nine am lecture hall? With Kairi?” Her voice seemed distance to her own ears there was so much rage clouding her brain. 

“Yeah. I get the pleasure of seeing her shining face first thing, though I’d much rather have yours.” The leather jacket wearing Axel answers. It's punctuated with a wink and lip bite that seems to say,  _ What are you gonna do about it? _

Jessi hadn’t taken that self defense course like her best friend told her too in high school, but she had seen enough Supernatural to know that if you want to punch somebody in the face, you keep your thumb outside your fist.

So, with that in mind she humbly pulled back her fist and let it fly as this dude’s face. It landed with a satisfying cracking sound. Jessi felt her nerves cry out in pain, but the part of her brain current celebrating this act of justice just tuned it out. 

“What the fuck was that for!” Axel yelled throwing his hands up to grab his hopefully broken nose. 

“That was for harassing my roommate every single day!” Jessi shouted back in his face. “And if you aren’t careful my next one lands in your balls!”

“What?” Roxas asked, confusion dripping over his face. “We would- Axel would never? Ohhhhh.” He puts his own hands over his face

“Yeah! Oh is right mister! You can’t just talk about women like that! You can’t talk about people like that!” Jessi roared, now drawing a lot of attention to herself. Normally she would hate this but her fury didn’t care.

“That wasn’t us. We were mocking one of our classmates.” Roxas explains. 

“We were making fun of Siax! He’s the one who keeps derailing class every ten minutes to exclaim how great Kairi's boobs are or something.” Axel muttered, his hands still clasped over his bleeding nose. 

Well. Shit. 

“OhmygodIamsosorry.” Jessi spews out now realizing that she just laid waste to some innocent dude like a GTA side character.

“It’s uh, really no problem.” Axel says, “But I have to get to class soon and I’m guessing this doesn’t fix itself.” 

“Let me walk you to the nurse.” Jessi interjects. “It’s the least I can do.” 

“I can do it.” The small one says.

“No! Xion you have lab soon.” Axel says was to quickly to be normal. “She can take me.”

“Lab isn’t for another two hours.” Xion says at the same time Jessi replies,

“Yeah! No problem!” 

“It’s all settled then!” Axel says standing up out of his chair and immediately towering over Jessi’s petite frame. 

They are walking out of the cafe door when Axel leans over and says, “I’d use my inability to see as a reason to hold your hand, but I kind of have this rebel reputation to keep up. So, just know that I am mentally holding you hand.”

Jessi thinks she might have punched the biggest dork in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this wearing no pants like a heathen jessi u better love me also thanks for letting me eat all your peanut butter ice cream


End file.
